Three month Three words
by SnowFairyPrincess
Summary: Dreams we forget the sometimes but mine won't stop bugging me so I hope my minds happy now* the guild in scilence not a word three month ago with the battle between tartarus now the guild and most of magnolia rebuilt yet the loudest thing in magnolia is completely quiet what happen three months ago and what will be said now.


**Well this dream kept coming to me at home,car, and it wouldn't leave me in Lego Land even though I didn't want to go there I prefer watching Fairy Tail so just enjoy the story**

**I own nothing!**

The once lively guild stood quiet after it's rebuilt the members sat together but none spoke a word and alone in the corner of the guild was

our favorite salamander.

"that's it I can't take any more!"Gray shouted and plunged himself towards Natsu

"COME ON FLAME HEAD FIGHT ME!"

"Gray that's enough" Erza said calmly as Gray laid on the floor with a forming bump on his head

"Gray-sama" Juvia said

then Natsu stood up and left the guildn without uttering a word and Erza turned her head back to Gray

"You should know better than that Natsu-"

"yeah I know but I can't stand this" Gray cut her off

"Natsu" Happy said

**Natsu PoV**

I walked through the streets of Magnolia with an emotionless face, it's been three month since it happen and it still haunts me

I finally got to where I wanted to be the new Kardia Cathedral and went in front of a special tombstone it read

**Lucy Heartfilia**

**friend of people and**

**stars**

my legs gave up and I fell to the floor

"Lucy"

_Flashback_

_Ha I beat the freak show before Gajeel I think we got separated but I probably won_

_"natsu!"_

_"lucy"_

_I grinned and look behind me where she was smiling but it turned into a frown and my grin turned into a face filled with horror _

_Lucy had a sword poking out of her stomach and she fell revealing the demon Kyouka _

_"hehehaHAHAHA!" the sicko laughed and her lucy closer to me _

_"LUCY!"_

_I knelt before her, her chocolate eyes filled with life turned to dull dirts brown as she gives me a weak smile_

_"natsu I hear you but where are you I want to see nastu" she said with a weak voice_

_"lucy get it together you'll be okay so stay with me!"_

_"natsu thank you for this adventure it was amazing if it weren't for you I'd be the rich girl stuck with someone I don't love and because of you I love so many thank you"_

_"lucy stop it your gonna make it OKAY YOU GONNA LIVE!"_

_"thank you natsu" she closed her eyes and shed her last tear_

_"LUCY DON'T LEAVE PLEASE LUCY! tears ran down my eyes_

_"hahaha you human really are worthless insect haHAHAHA"_

_it's her fault she's dead she was suppose to live on and smile IT'S ALL HER FAULT_

_"RAHHHHH!"_

_"what is this only third generation can use dragon force at will"_

_"lightning flame dragon mode" _

_my fire grew and grew around me but I made sure it didn't touch lucy_

_"you can't defeat a demon"_

_"you hurt her you made her cry you KIllED HER!"_

_"he's a demon"_

_"I WON'T FORGIVE YOU LIGHTNING FALME DRAGON ROAR!"_

_"AHHHH!"_

_once the fire went out there a pile of ashes got blown away by the wind_

_"natsu"_

_"Happy did you see it all"  
"yeah but lucy's body where is it"_

_"what"_

_I look back and lucy was gone did she get up herself where is she and why can't I smell her_

_"Lucy where are you!"_

_I ran off leaving Happy_

_"LUCY!"_

_flashbackend_

Why why did she have to die why does it hurt more than when we thought Lissanna died more tears ran down my face.

Lucy I'm sorry I couldn't protect you

I took my scarf off and tied it around the stone and walked away slowly till

"natsu!"

I stop oh great I'm hearing things now

"Natsu!"

and smelling things to wait what?

"TURN AROUND IDIOT"

I turn around and froze the she was her eyes showed happiness her smile glowing she had a different outfit than she did when she 'died and there was a bandage around her stomach and my scarf around her neck

"Lucy"

Natsu I missed you!"

she ran up and hugged me

she was real this is my luce my Lucy I like that sound

"Lucy where were you it's been three month" I asked

"Loke brought me to the celestial spirt world and you know how time is different"

"so your alive"I said happy very very happy

"no I'm a spirt now oh and this looks better on you" she put my scarf back on my neck

"guess what mustache gave me a key that I can give to you so if you want to go on a mission with me just call"

she gave me an orange key with our guild mark on it

"hey Natsu I have something else to but close your eyes"

I did what she said but opened them just as fast when I felt soft lips on mine. I soon kissed backed wrapping my arms around her waist as she wrapped hers around my neck after a minute or two our lips departed from lack of oxygen

"i love you" I said blushing

"I love you to idiot"

and we kissed one more time

"Natsu use my keys at the guild I want to see everyone"

"Okay see you there"

"Bye"

she vanished but my smile didn't and I ran backed to the guild smiling surprising everyone then lifted a key

"Hi everyone"

**Till their next adventure**

**You can guess what happen they had a big party everything got destroyed and they all fell asleep Natsu arms around Lucy and Mira taking a picture and my mind is satisfied and you know how at the end of fairy tales the say the end I always hated that cause I think there's always more and maybe there will be more to this one-shot it all depends on my dream and Fairy Tail is my never ending dream.**


End file.
